Sherlock holmes and Nancy Drew
by Drokness101
Summary: The year is present day, Nancy gets heart broken to which later she is called to help a family friend solve a murder and Sherlock finally finds a crime worthy to test his intellect or is it just riddle? Will this bring our two favorite detectives into a closer relationship or will it cause a rift between them? Only time will tell.
1. Chapter 1

RATED R -for crude language, and sexual interactions (YOU MUST BE 18+) I am not held accountable if anyone below the age limit is reading the material, I have NO control over anyone and the content has been RATED!

(Please Note: Any information, address, names, date and times are all Fictional and I do not own any of the main characters, I ONLY OWN the fictional plotline and the Original Art Work, I post to help the readers with visual view. Those who steal any art works or written material and claiming as their own will be PROSECUTED!)

© 2017, Francesca Wind/Drokness101

Chapter 1

The case

It was a basic afternoon in River Heights, the sun shining, the birds are singing, people are tapping away on their smartphones and the crime solving gang is altogether after finishing their latest mystery, celeabrating at the police station in the cafateria. However, one member of their group isn't as pleased...

 **Ned:** "Nancy, could we talk alone?"

 **Nancy:** "Sure, what's up Ned?"

Ned seeming to be a bit annyoned with her, for they are now 25 years old, have finished schooling. Ned and Nancy walked pass the group and headed towards the back exit in the alley way behind the police station.

 **Ned:** "Nancy, you know I care deeply for you, right?"

 **Nancy:** "Of course Ned, I care for you too."

Nancy picking up on his aggressive tone, giving a horrified feeling in her stomach, that something is about to happen...

 **Ned:** "Nancy, its time for you to stop being a Detective and settle down here, in River Heights!"

 **Nancy:** "wait, wHAT!?"

 **Ned:** "you heard me, I can't be your boyfriend anymore Nancy. If your running around and about with other people and..."

 **Nancy:** " OTHER PEOPLE!, Those are my clients Ned. You know I would never cheat on you."

 **Ned:** " Listen, I know you wouldn't but what if you did?"

Nancy looking alarmed at Ned.

 **Nancy:** "So what are you saying Ned?"

Feeling the pit in her stomach growing worse as she can sense the end is near.

 **Ned:** "You have to choose, Me or your crime solving job"

 **Nancy:** "That is unfair! If you ever cared for me in anyway you wouldn't be making me choose!" As tears drip down her lightly rosey cheeks.

 **Ned:** "Am sorry Nancy, but I cannot wait forever and I finally hit my breaking point...sometimes I feel like we are too different, you love exploring outside River Heights and I love being here with..you; but am NOT your boy toy and I can't wait any longer. It's me or your job!"

 **Nancy:** "I will not answer that! You can't do this to me, to US! and I never once thought of you as my boy toy." Her breathing is increasing as did her tears, hitting her beautiful sky blue solid lace top.

 **Ned:** "Goodbye Nancy, we can always talk as friends but I can't be with you anymore...I can't just sit here and watch you die just like how your MOTHER DIED!"

 **Nancy:** "Ned...wait! Ned!"

Ned leaving her in a fast pace to avoid anymore confrontation. Leaving our crime solving blonde, behind the police station alone and broken hearted.

At the same time, In London England. A 6'2" man at the age of 33 Years old, with raven black curly hair, and a slender strong built was standing in his apartment shooting bullets into his wall. Mrs. Hudson the land lady walked in with an annoyed look on her face as her tenant is creating new holes in the wall she had just barely replaced the other day.

 **Mrs. Hudson:** "Sherlock! For God sake, STOP shooting the new wall! What am I going to do with you?"

As she said this, she started to pick up his dirty apartment.

 **Mrs. Hudson:** "Sherlock, Where is John?"

 **Sherlock:** "I don't know, perhaps he is with that annoying red headed nurse with the anxiety problem."

 **Mrs. Hudson:** "What? I didn't know John has a new girlfriend? Maybe I should make some biscuits and set some tea on the stove, when they come over?"

 **Sherlock:** "Don't bother, I had already sent her a text stating that John doesn't need some child, who blubbers on about her 2 cats (Minnie and sandy), and her inability to comprehend that nail biting is disgusting and unhealthy for anyone with anxiety problems."

As Sherlock showed Mrs. Hudson, that he has John's cell phone, the downstairs front door slammed in a heat of rage as someone rushed up the stairs. Mrs. Hudson sensing the rude awakening of what Sherlock has done. She preceded to leave the apartment as John burst through the door, with his face contorted with the most infuriated expression he could muster.

 **John:** "HOW COULD YOU!"

 **Sherlock:** "How couldn't I, She was an annoying thing."

 **John:** "In my relationships', it isn't up to you who I get to sleep with and who is annoying! SHERLOCK!"

 **Sherlock:** "Oh, please. You and I know she was a cat away from becoming the crazy cat lady down the street. I say, you should be thanking me."

John trying to muster any ounce of strength not to kill Sherlock and make it look like an accident, but just as he was thinking this Sherlock responded...

 **Sherlock:** "you know you couldn't kill me, let alone plan the perfect crime"

Sherlock stating this as a matter of fact tone, John realized how right Sherlock was (even though he wouldn't admit it to him), he planted himself onto his chair. As Sherlock continued to reload his gun, so that he may finish what he started.

 **John:** "So, I can see your still antsy about not having a case for sometime now."

Sherlock: "Am not ansty, ansty is the fact that you hid my cigarettes."

 **John:** "My God, Sherlock. You're the one who told me too and to NEVER tell you where I hid them. You said you wanted to quit smoking."

 **Sherlock:** "That was before this dreadful month of nothingness..."

Mrs. Hudson walked into the room with a confused expression and explains that Scotland Yard and Detective Lestrade has called about an odd case, Where a man callapsed in the middle of the street and died. The victim's wife refuses to answer any questions until a family friend from River Heights is on the scene. Sherlock jumping for joy, knowing his boredom has come to an end and he races for his jacket and scarf, with a hop and a skip.

 **Sherlock:** "Come Waston, no time to lose. WE have a killer to catch!"

*Hoped you guys liked it so far, the more Rated R stuff will appear in the coming up chapters. I have to rated it, so readers maybe aware of, how far certain interactions will go. Anyways like me on Facebook and tweeter! Have a nice day.*

-Sincerely Francesca


	2. Chapter 2 The First Meeting

RATED R -for crude language, and sexual interactions (YOU MUST BE 18+) I am not held accountable if anyone below the age limit is reading the material, I have NO control over anyone and the content has been RATED!

(Please Note: Any information, address, names, date and times are all Fictional and I do not own any of the main characters, I ONLY OWN the fictional plotline and the Original Art Work, I post to help the readers with visual view. Those who steal any art works or written material and claiming as their own will be PROSECUTED!)

© 2017, Francesca Wind/Drokness101

Chapter 2

The First meeting

Nancy heard the intercom of her plane explaining that they have arrive in London England. She was quickly over come with sorrow as she realized that she was alone with her thoughts, remebering how things ended with Ned. Bess and George were very understanding and confort Nancy as well, as anyone could. Sadly the tears had to end when Nancy recived a call from her father, explaining an old client of Nancy's had a case for her. The client's husband from London, had passed away under unusual circumstances and wondered if she be willing to solve the case for her. Bess and George encouraged her to go and try to focus on something else other than Ned. With that in mind a Stewardess interrupted her train of thought and brought her back to reality.

Stewardess: "Miss, the plane has landed, we need everyone off the plane now."

Nancy: "Oh, Am sorry. I didn't realized we had landed, I'll be on my way."

Stewardess: "No, problem Miss. Oh, I almost forgot someone handed me this and am suppose to give this to you." The stewardess gave Nancy a white thin letter, and walked away. Nancy examined the letter to see if there were any signs of foul play but to no avail; and she simply opened the letter.

 _Dear Miss Drew,_

 _Let's play a game to see if you're as smart, as you are attractive._

 _"What is the first thing you see in an emergency that is also something you only see twice in a lifetime?"_

 _-Juliet_

This stund me for abit, for this was a basic riddle and very easy for myself to solve. The answer was the letter "E", but what does the letter mean to the killer? As I was thinking this when I left the terminal, I had recived a text message from the newly widow saying to met her at the crime scene because she didn't want to go alone. I reviewed the text message and it showed the cross streets...

 _"Nancy the police sent me the cross street where my beloved Winston was murdered at...please be there, I cannot do this alone._

 _Address: E Street and Stew St._

 _2:05pm Nov. 11"_

Realizing the killer was pointing me to the murder scene, with the answer from the riddle. I quickly placed my phone into my back pocket, letting the airline know to send my belongings to Mrs. Edwards' home address, and rushed over to the crime scene.

All the while, Sherlock was pacing at the crime scene waiting for to arrive and question her about her husband. Statistically 47% of the time when a husband or wife is murder, it's usually the spouse that is the killer. The faster he finds out her inner most thoughts and feelings, the faster he can find the killer. Plus it wouldn't hurt if Watson gave him a cigarette to lower his restlessness.

John: "Would you stop with that, you look more crazy than usual."

Sherlock: "Sure thing, as soon as you give me a cigarette and then I should be fine."

John: "Sherlock, no cigarettes."

Sherlock: "DAMN IT JOHN! I NEE..."

A taxi drew near the crime scene causing Sherlock to turn his attention towards it and raced over to the car. A 5'3" beautiful young woman with long golden blonde hair hanging off her shoulders, hopped out of the car. Sherlock stoped dead in his tracks for he was stund by her beauty and youthfulness, he was informed that the decease's wife was a women in her 50's. He quickly collected his thoughts and continue walking towards her...

Sherlock: "You must be Mrs. Edwards' family friend I suppose?"

Nancy: "Yes, nice to meet you. My name is Nancy Drew and you are?"

Sherlock: "Sherlock Holmes, and I'll be here solving this case. Can you tell me how long you been friends with the decease's family and How long do you plan on staying with Mrs. Edwards?"

Nancy: "Really? Am here on behalf of that we'll be working on this case, as instructed to Scotland Yard. And my connection to the family is that...I helped solve her breaking and entering case years ago in my teens. (Great Nancy, now you sound like a complete Ass)

Sherlock feeling like he is stuck babysitting a young lady, who most likely barely finished her college courses.

Sherlock: "I can see that you barely had a break up, due to the fact of your puffy eyes and lack of sleep from the plane ride and judging from your accent you are from the mid-west of the states. You believe solving a case or two makes you special and ever since then, you believe all cases are the same and you do not understand the true danger it comes with. Am I wrong yet?"

Nancy: "No and yes."

Sherlock: "There isn't a no or a yes, it's either yes or no."

John: "Sherlock..."(whispered, for he was worried that Nancy might punch Sherlock for being...well Sherlock.)

Nancy: "You were right about everything except for the fact I know am not that special and not to mention I have been solving crimes since I can remember. There were plenty of times where I couldn't avoid the dangers it comes with... Mr. Holmes, weather you like it or not, I am here to help my friend and in order to find the killer we must work together. Any other questions."

John stood there impressed with Nancy and how she handle Sherlock, so well. As soon as Nancy finished talking; a black car approach the scene and a women of 5'1", with a light brown hair short to her ears; raced over to Nancy and Hugs her.

Mrs. Edwards: "Nancy, Thank God your here. I couldn't do this alone...*Sobbing* my...my..my Winston...

Nancy: "It's alright I'll get to the bottom of this, I.."

Sherlock: " , Sherlock Holmes. I will be taking care of your husband's case and if you dont mind..."

John: "sherlock.." (John whispered harshly to express his disapproval.)

Mrs. Edwards: "what? I told Scotland Yard that Nancy will be working on the case and they told me that you will be working with her."

Sherlock was a bit annoyed by this fact and he went to talk to Detective Lestrade, and quickly both of them began to bicker over the subject.

John: "Hello, name is John Watson. I help Sherlock with his cases and try to make sure he doesn't cause too much trouble; and am very sorry for your loss Mrs. Edwards. I am also sorry for your loss in your realtionship with your boyfriend Nancy."

John flashing his innocent boy smile at Nancy, hoping to increase their romance. Sherlock notice this from afar and rolled his eyes as he apporached them. Nancy smiled back politely, unaware of John's intentions and shakes his hand.

Sherlock: "Well it looks as though am stuck with you...(He had said this in a whisper, so he was the only one to hear it but Nancy was good at reading lips and understood everything he said.)

Nancy: "Well, let's go see if we can take your statement at your house; so...you dont have to see Winston that way." (Trying to forget what Sherlock had whisper under his breath, while rubbing Mrs. Edwards back.)

All of them headed to Mrs. Edward's house and she explained that the week before her husband's death, that he would come home late at night and he would seem to be scared of something or someone. When ever she would ask him about it, he would only say something dealing with some sort of science table that delt with items of some sort...

Nancy: " you must mean the periodic table, If we show you the Table; would you be able to point out the names of elements he said."

nodded her head as Nancy asked her this question, Sherlock let Nancy take the lead, for it only seem like Mrs. Edwards would only talk to Nancy compare to him an John. Sherlock decided to be quiet for once, so he may watch Nancy very closely. He can till how she truly cared for Mrs. Edwards and he can also see the excitement of the case putting a flame behind her eyes, as it does for him when he's on a case.

John: "So what do you think?"

Sherlock: "No, She's not your type."(without looking away from Nancy)

John: "What!? What do you mean not my type? and I was going to ask you about the case."

John had barely noticed Sherlock looking in Nancy direction and started to put things together.

John: "You like her don't you?" (saying this with a devilish smile)

Sherlock: "No, I do not Watson. I am simply keeping an eye on her because she might be the killer."

John: "Yeah, right. Because a young lady shows up from the states and she's the murder and I never asked you why you were staring at her. Your the one who brought that up."

Sherlock: "You implyied it with your eyes"

John: "No I didn't, and if your not into her, maybe I'll ask her out."

Sherlock turns his head to face John, who was sitting next to him on a couch. Right before Sherlock can say anything to John's remark; Nancy walked acrossed the room towards them. With an upbeat step signaling that she has a clue.

Nancy: "Hey guys, so I found out what he would tell Mrs. Edwards before he left for work and it was: Bismuth, Sulfur, Hydrogen, Oxygen, Phosphorus. Which is strange cause Mr. Edwards didn't like science at all, He's just a desk worker for a tabloids company and even when I would come for a visit as a young girl, he would state that science was not his thing."

Sherlock: "That is odd, they dont make anything together but perhaps in different sections...no..."

Sherlock in his own world for a few seconds but just as Nancy was going to ask what he was doing, Sherlock jumped up and started to walk out the front door. As soon as he did, Nancy quickly said goodbye to Mrs. Edwards and that she will be back later that night, following Sherlock and realizing what he figured out with the elements. John followed them with a confused expression as they all left to be at 221B Baker St.

© 2017, Francesca Wind/Drokness101


End file.
